Camélia
by And Allegra
Summary: Sua obra Camélia que retratava seus desejos mais profundos em relação a seu passado deu ao seu nome prestígio. Semanas após tal evento ele acaba encontrando uma mulher idêntica a da sua obra. Movido pelo desejo de conhecê-la ele envolve-se cada vez mais com o quebra-cabeça mais emocionante que ele já havia tido a oportunidade de encontrar, a escritora Sakura Haruno.
1. Zínia

Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.  
A história foi baseada no livro "A linguagem das flores" da Vanessa Diffenbaugh, inclusive eu utilizo o dicionário de flores do final do livro para encontrar o significado das flores.  
A história pertence a mim, caso eu encontre algum plágio eu irei denunciar sem ao menos pensar duas vezes.  
Fanfic dedicada a todas as lindas meninas do grupo da Coffee.

Esse capítulo é apenas um introdução, a história realmente "começa" no próximo.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo um de Camélia

Zínia ( Lamento sua ausência. )

Narrado do ponto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha.

Aos sete anos eu tinha a vida que hoje considero perfeita. Convivia em plena paz e felicidade com meus pais e meu irmão mais velho. Meus dias passavam na mais pacífica harmonia.

Naquela época a coisa que eu mais gostava de fazer era ir ao jardim da minha mãe e desenhar suas belas flores; acácias, açucenas, camélias, mimosas, narcisos, entre várias outras. Depois eu as entregava para minha mãe e ela sorria carinhosamente para mim. Juntos estudávamos a linguagem das flores e a cada novo dia eu lhe desenhava outra flor com um significado que eu considerava ainda mais belo que o anterior.

Aos onze tudo desmoronou. Quando estávamos voltando de carro de um passeio que havíamos feito a cidade meu pai acabou perdendo o controle do carro e caiu a colina. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali preso entre as ferragens do carro esperando por socorro. Poderia ter sido apenas minutos, provavelmente horas, mas se alguém me dissesse que foram anos eu teria acreditado. Naquela época eu jurava que havia ouvido quando finalmente o último sopro de vida da minha mãe se esvaiu, como ela só soltou a minha mão quando não havia mais alternativas, quando ela havia sido obrigada a se distanciar de mim para sempre.

Quase posso sentir sua mão sobre a minha apertando firmemente enquanto murmurava que tudo iria ficar bem. Infelizmente nem tudo ficou. As semanas seguintes ao acidente em que fui o único sobrevivente não foram melhores.

Passei três semanas no hospital sendo confortado por olhares de pena vindos de estranhos e confrontado por perguntas de investigadores que queriam ter certeza que tudo não passou de um acidente.

Sempre que eu estava sozinho eu chorava e chamava por minha mãe, pelo meu irmão e até mesmo pelo meu pai, porém eu continuava ali sozinho sem nenhum conforto real.

A saída do hospital veio com um pouco de alívio. Eu tinha esperanças de que indo morar com meu tio Madara eu recuperasse o ambiente familiar. Doce engano.

Ao longo dos anos que se seguiram poucas foram às vezes em que encontrei meu tio, nenhuma delas foi agradável. Ele era um homem distante e insípido. Com o tempo percebi que a única maneira que encontraria de conseguir sua atenção seria irritando-o, aprontando e causando o maior número de confusões que pudesse arrumar.

Minhas notas que já não eram boas naquela época atingiram um nível que faria qualquer um querer se esconder em um buraco para nunca mais sair. Eu conseguia briga com todos. Sempre era expulso das salas de aula.

Em casa a situação não era muito diferente, sempre que eu tinha a oportunidade eu destruía algo. Graças a esse meu comportamento fui tachado de agressivo e acabei tendo de mudar de escolas várias vezes.

Aos treze anos meu tio perdeu a paciência. Faltam-me detalhes daquele dia, nada está muito claro apenas me lembro do principal. Uma grande reunião iria acontecer na nossa casa e era imprescindível que eu me comportasse, mas diga isso para um garoto revoltado. O que você acha que ele faria? É claro me comportei da pior maneira possível. Naquele dia eu fiz uma bela arte abstrata com os convidados, tinta era despejada por mim em cima deles. Um grande quadro cheio de azul, verde, amarelo, vermelho e vários outros tons que eu havia comprado com o dinheiro que meu tio havia me subornado para que eu me comportar-se.

Foi um bom investimento.

Foi uma boa obra.

Mas as consequências não foram tão agradáveis assim.

O colégio interno foi a melhor solução que ele encontrou para mim. Não que eu estivesse irritado com ir para longe daquele velho decrépito imundo, acho que na época a única coisa para qual liguei foi criticar a criatividade dele em me mandar para tal "inovação".

Os anos seguintes em que passei nos colégios internos foram melhores ou ao menos era isso que a minha mentalidade juvenil afirmava para si próprio. Eu cresci no ambiente em que regras simplesmente não eram respeitadas. Aquele lugar para mim era o paraíso, havia é claro regras, mas quem é que se importava com elas? Eu certamente não. Além disso elas eram tão fáceis de ser burladas que fazia parecer que estavam lá apenas para fachada.

Com aquela liberdade eu fui a loucura. Consegui fazer a maioria das coisas que se vê nesses seriados americanos onde mauricinhos e patricinhas vivem uma vida de luxo.

Eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu me cansei daquilo, pois isso não aconteceu. Após o colegial eu me encontrei sem ter o que fazer da vida. Sem esperanças. Sem uma família real. Sem expectativas. Naquele ano eu descobri que havia mais de uma forma de sofrer por perda. Havia a perda de parentes e provavelmente essa é uma das mais dolorosas, mas ali naquele momento eu me sentia sem nada. Sem identidade. Sem futuro. Apenas uma casca vazia a procura do que? De quem? Eu não sabia.

Após o momento onde eu me sentia totalmente perdido eu tentei várias coisas para encontrar um rumo. A única coisa que funcionou foi retornar ao passado, rever todos aqueles momentos tanto os felizes quanto os tristes e nesse emaranhado de memórias eu reencontrei a minha paixão: a arte da pintura.

O sentimento de pintar traços firmes, outros mais leves. De expressar meus sentimentos através da tela. De representar as pessoas amadas e de colorir o inimaginável. Era aquilo que eu estivera buscando toda a minha vida, era aquilo que me guiava e foi graças a aquilo que eu encontrei a minha musa inspiradora.

Acredito que o nosso romance deu-se a partir do momento em que comecei a pintar meu quadro "Camélia", nele eu desenvolvi meus sentimentos de perda. Ali eu desenhei a mulher inimaginável sofrendo pela perda do homem que fora a sua Camélia. A Camélia significa "meu destino está em suas mãos" e ali aquela representação da sua perda significava para mim o que aconteceu quando eu tinha onze anos.

Aquela obra foi o que fez a minha carreira decolar e foi graças a aquela obra que eu a conheci.

* * *

Lembre-se de comentar!  
Além disso eu estou procurando uma beta para essa fanfic, caso queira se candidatar é só comentar.


	2. Azaléia

Capítulo dois de Camélia.

Azaléia ( Paixão frágil e passageira)

Narrado do ponto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha.

Meses mais tarde depois de conhecer e começar o meu relacionamento com a Sakura eu descobriria que o segundo fator para que nós conhecêssemos foi a entrevista que eu dei falando sobre a minha pintura "Camélia".

Na semana que sucedeu a minha exposição eu dei uma entrevista a um importante jornal de Tóquio, fiz aquilo somente porque me darei mais publicidade, mas não estava nem um pouco ansioso.

Para começar o lugar de encontro com a entrevistadora foi no mínimo esquisito, era uma espécie de clube de um daqueles estilos musicais esquisitos que vem da América, se me lembro bem era um clube de Jazz. Em segundo havia minha entrevistadora, Ino Yamanaka, que era no mínimo assustadora em alguns sentidos.

Pegue uma boneca Barbie, dê vida a ela e a ensine a agir como uma fangirl em momento de êxtase, você terá em mãos a sua própria Ino Yamanaka. Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco malvado com ela, mas ela simplesmente parecia a imagem estereotipada que os ocidentais tem de perfeição, longos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis que ficavam a toda hora olhando tudo como se precisasse gravar aquilo ou iria sofrer uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Seu corpo também era desenvolvido demais para uma pessoa naturalmente japonesa, não que eu esteja reclamando, apenas observando... E ainda havia a sua voz, estridente e irritante, que ela estava dando um tom mais pesado e lento como se quisesse fazer com que parecesse mais madura. Se estava funcionando? Absolutamente não! Aquilo apenas me dava mais vontade de sair correndo dali.

"Então Sasuke o que achou do lugar que encontrei para o nosso encontro?" Ela perguntou toda animada.

"_Terrivelmente esquisito e que me dá vontade de sair correndo". _Eu pensei

"Legal." Eu respondi.

" Vamos começar logo a entrevista ou você prefere curtir o ambiente primeiro? Sabe não se sinta intimidado, eu entendo _tuuudo _sobre artistas, em especial os pintores, meu namorado é um. Sei que vocês gostam desses ambientes esquisitos e que não são muito de falar, mas fique calmo eu posso lidar com isso, meu namorado vive dizendo que eu posso conversar por várias pessoas e elas nem ao menos teriam a oportunidade de falar, dá para acreditar nisso? Eu quase nem falo! Mas prefiro pensar que ele estava brincando comigo." Ela riu loucamente como se tivesse contado a piada do século e voltou-se para mim como se esperasse que eu risse com ela.

Não vou procurar brigar com uma louca então dei um sorrisinho de lado e murmurei algo como "Você que sabe".

A maior parte da entrevista não foi lá grande coisa, ela falou mais da vida dela que me perguntou algo sobre mim ou minhas obras, no final daquela conversa se eu participasse de um programa de TV onde tivesse que falar sobre a vida dela eu levaria todo o prêmio.

Ino era legal, mas seu comportamento nem tanto, ela assustava e acho que não a vi falando sério ali na entrevista, ela me lembrava o Naruto desde a aparência até o comportamento, mas preferi ignorar isso. No final ela até mesmo pediu (Lê-se quase me obrigou a dar) o número do meu telefone.

Naquela noite a segurança e o silencio do meu quarto nunca me pareceram tão confortáveis.

(...)

Eu geralmente gosto de sair de casa, observar as pessoas e estudá-las. Sempre ando por lugares lotados com meu caderno de rascunho em busca da inspiração, do momento certo, aquele pequeno instante em que algo simples e singelo pode transforma-se em algo grandioso e memorável. Depois de encontrá-lo eu tento passá-lo para o papel, às vezes da certo e eu tenho um bom quadro seguido da sensação de satisfação, outras eu não consigo representar exatamente o que vi e senti, nesses momentos a raiva toma conta de mim e sinto-me frustrado por não ter conseguido passar a mensagem que queria.

Lembro-me que certa vez eu estava conversando com o Naruto sobre um dos meus momentos de frustração por não ter conseguido pintar aquele exato momento e ele simplesmente me disse que tentasse fotografia. Eu até tentei, mas percebi que aquilo não era para mim. Com essas câmeras super modernas e todos esses programas de computador fica bem mais fácil de modificar uma fotografia, mas qual seria o objetivo disso? A minha pintura é a minha vida e largá-la por métodos considerados mais fáceis seria deplorável da minha parte.

Depois daquela experiência eu decidi deixar a fotografia de lado e concentrar-me na minha pintura, não que eu já não fizesse isso, apenas me aprofundei ainda mais entende? Quando por exemplo você assiste a um ótimo filme, gosta da primeira vez, assiste um com a mesma temática, porém percebe que a magia e a beleza não estavam no assunto do filme e sim no filme em si.

Foi em uma das minhas visitas a um jardim botânico que eu a vi pela primeira vez.

Meses depois eu me arrependeria de ficar ali, de falar com ela, eu recriminaria a mim mesmo por não ter simplesmente ignorado-a e fugido, procurado por uma coisa normal para pintar, mas eu não segui os meus instintos e até mesmo nos dias de hoje há momentos em que me arrependo amargamente disso, porém ainda há aqueles momentos onde olho para o rosto da Sakura e como ela fica tranquila quando dorme, o som suave da sua respiração ao meu lado na mesma cama, nesses momentos sinto que aquele foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida e provavelmente um dos únicos onde eu tomei uma atitude da qual sempre me orgulharia.

Ela estava sentada perto das azaléias, símbolo da paixão frágil e passageira (acredite houve momentos algumas semanas depois onde considerei aquilo um aviso para nunca mais olhar para ela, para fugir e fingir que tudo havia acabado), digitava animadamente em um notebook e seus olhos verdes esmeralda brilhavam de animação. Mordia o lábio levemente, uma mecha do seu cabelo rosa caiu no seu rosto e ela displicentemente soprou-o para cima fazendo com que ele cai-se novamente. Ela bufou irritada.

Ela me parecia familiar, como se fosse um amigo perdido a muito tempo e que em algum momento havia sido importante, mas que havia sido deixado brevemente de lado. Então tentei me concentrar, tentei descobrir o porquê de estar tão intrigado.

Cabelo rosa

Olhos verdes

Flores

Foi então que lembre-me de "Camélia", aquela garota era idêntica a ela. Não apenas parecida, mas ela era a garota do meu quadro. Achei que tinha ficado pirado e finalmente havia perdido o pouco de juízo que restava-me, mas quando vi que as outras pessoas também podiam notá-la fiquei ainda mais pasmo.

Ok, não batam em mim nem nada, eu não sei o que deu em mim a seguir já que geralmente não sou o tipo provocador, estou mais para carrancudo resmungão, mas eu provoquei-a. Provavelmente foi o fato de eu mesmo achar que aquilo era apenas um sonho que me impulsionou.

"Seria mais fácil se você apenas usasse suas mãos para colocar a mecha atrás da orelha."

Viram isso? Eu não sou assim e quase tive vontade de fugir correndo depois daquilo, mas permaneci ali sendo ignorado por ela, na verdade não fui bem ignorado... Ela apenas bufou irritada novamente e passou a me ignorar.

Ok, ela me provocou, não sou o tipo de cara a quem você pode ignorar.

"O que você está escrevendo de tão importante que não pode nem ao menos desviar o olhar?" Perguntei um pouco curioso, apenas um pouco, ainda estava incomodado por ela estar me ignorando.

"Talvez um idiota como você não tenha percebido, mas eu estava ocupada escrevendo algo que não é da sua conta. Então será que você poderia..." Quando começou a falar ela foi lentamente erguendo seus olhos e pude prestar atenção neles, duas bolinhas não muito grandes, mas ainda assim brilhantes e que pareciam me atrair como um imã, eles estavam irritados e ela estava com uma espécie de tique nervoso que fazia suas sobrancelhas tremer, mas quando prestou atenção em mim começou a gaguejar e simplesmente ficou lá parada sem completar sua frase.

Tomei isso como um sinal positivo, afinal até alguns momentos atrás ela estava praticamente querendo me matar e agora estava ali de boca aberta quase babando.

"Será que eu poderia?" Eu incitei.

"Er..." Ela gaguejou ainda parecendo meio fora do ar, mas de repente pareceu se dar conta de algo que eu não percebi e levantou-se rapidamente, pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo de lá.

Em apenas poucos segundos Sakura Haruno havia dado-me uma imagem sobre ela que guardaria até os dias atuais: Ela era esquisita, impulsiva, adorava digitar tudo que acontecia ao seu redor no seu notebook e ela tinha belos olhos verdes.

Se eu estava confuso com a ação dela? Claro que estava, mas não iria correr atrás dela. Afinal eu já tinha conseguido o que queria, eu havia conseguido capturar o momento, aquele que falei antes entende? Quando ela olhou para mim com toda aquela raiva mal contida eu percebi que queria pintar aquilo. Então tudo o que precisava agora era ir para casa pintá-lo.


End file.
